


Seeing Dancing Shadows

by nely_jay



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a small bit, Some characters are aslo aged up, Some cursing here and there, Sorry but not really, This is going to be a long process for me, This story is going off the rails, This was also inspired by all the dance Au's I been seeing going around for these precious kids, i work best off the feedback i get, mild slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nely_jay/pseuds/nely_jay
Summary: Moving to a new place is harder than it seems. Especially when going overseas. For Rayla, well, she's not sure what to expect. One of the best dancers moves to find better opportunities for herself and a job. She didn't really know what to do when handing a latte macchiato with extra whip to the cute boy with a red scarf.
Relationships: Callum & Claudia & Ezran & Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), more to come when my brain decides to
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Seeing Dancing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my little contribution to TDP I've been putting aside to write. Here it is and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla misses home. It's the first time she's been so far away from it, but she's got other things to worry about. Like her job and definitely not the boy with the red scarf. He's not cute, not one bit. Maybe a little. Maybe she can't help but be nervous when he looks at her, but certainly not as nervous as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this AU for TDP for a while now, so here it finally is. Enjoy!

The sound of a violin echoed throughout the walls of the apartment. The sound ringing loudly next to the still asleep girl. Too early.

“Hmm... I don't wanna..” A voice slurred as they turned over in the sheets to block it, but she knew it couldn’t be ignored. A hand shot out of the blankets and smacked the alarm off on the phone and sat up, pushing away half the covers, some falling off the bed. She checked the time. 6:00 AM. _Way too early_.

Rayla groaned as the harsh sunlight streamed through her window that she has still yet to buy curtains for. She brought a hand to her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes thinking it would help in some way but as she moved to stand her eyes caught on something that made her heart pang just a small bit. 

A small frame of her and the only family she ever knew, Runaan and Ethari. The sun was reflecting off the glass frame, and it made her miss home. It wasn’t too long ago that her adoptive dads were here. They helped her furnish her apartment and walked around the large city of Katolis, getting her used to living there on her own. She’s never been away from home, but there was a reason, there was _always_ a reason to why Rayla did anything.

She was here for her passion, for the one reason she faced the trainwreck of her days.

Dance

Dancing gave her a sense of purpose. Made her feel free and wholly herself when she was gliding across the floor and doing endless pirouettes.

She was also here for her job as well. Which she was going to be late to if she didn’t _get up._

“Come on, Rayla. You’re a big girl now.” She said as she heaved her still heavy and tired body out from under the sheets. She started to remake her bed only to have it immediately ruined by a ball of white fur tangled in the blankets. “Zym! No, get off. Come here... N-no, stop! I don’t want kisses.” She argued with her cat until she managed to get him off the bed and herself.

Zym was her white cat with way too much fluff to find everywhere. She had found him out on the streets as a wee kitten when she had moved to Katolis. How could anyone resist the blue of his giant eyes? So, being the secret softie she was, took him in. It was also nice to have some company around to cheer her up after a particularly long day. 

After petting Zym for the morning she made her way around her apartment. It was nice, probably having enough space for maybe two. With an incredible view of the city, the vibrant sunrise shining through the glass and washing the entire place in early morning rays. 

“Alright, enough admiring. Get on with it.” She told herself so she could shower and dressed for the day and get her dance bag put together. White tights? Check. Green leotard with the teal accents she just _adored_? Check. Pointe shoes? Check. All the ankle warmers anyone could have? Also a check! 

With that done. She fed Zym, grabbed her apartment keys, bag, and phone, and set off towards the ground floor. 

~;~;~;~

The smell of coffee roasting hit Rayla like a stone the second she opened the doors of Nexus Cafe. The _rnnng_ of the door chimes too loud for her ears. 

"Oh, hey! You're here. Put your stuff in the back and let’s caffeinate these guys!” The girl from behind the counter called out. She was tall, but around the same age as Rayla. With long black hair that was dyed purple at the tips and a streak of white hair by the side of her face. She also had green eyes that didn’t but kind of did remind her of that one boy that came in on a regular basis to shove his face in one too many textbooks. Claudia, she thinks her name was again. Even after working with her for almost two months now. 

“On it.” She answered as she walked into the cafe. Passing by the tables with a good few people talking and enjoying their morning. She noticed another table near the back with books stacked as a sort of protective wall, a few were open, and an open computer with a mop of brown hair ducked behind it. 

Rayle chuckled. She knew _exactly_ who it was. 

He sat next to a window, the light filtering in made him shine brighter than her apartment did. Or maybe that was just her imagination, but she couldn’t ignore the way it made his hair look orange around the crown of his head. He leaned back in his spot a bit and she watched as he snuggled his chin deeper into his scarf. The light reflecting off the red of the fabric and making his green eyes sparkle made it all the more endearing.

 _Great, I’m staring. Again._ She mentally face-palmed as she continued further into the cafe. In her shame, she didn’t notice the way he seemed jumped at the sight of her and ducked his head behind his computer. 

Rayla walked by his table and she could hear the boys furious typing as she went by and put her stuff under the counter of the cash register desk. Clocking into work on the cafe tablet, her first few waiting orders pop up and she set to work.

A latte macchiato (extra whipped cream) for _Wait, let me guess_ ... _Callum_? Rayla smiled and giggled. Amusement spreading over her face. “It never changes, does it?” She whispered to herself.

“What was that, Rayla?” Claudia asked, turning to face her from the espresso machines in the back. Rayla glanced back and immediately regretted it. 

“..How? How could you possibly mess up with whipped cream?” Claudia had _somehow_ gotten the stuff _everywhere,_ the only answer she got was a sick-sweet smile. Rayla was about done, barely having started doing anything. She sighed, “Mind tossing me that?” She pointed to the whip cream bottle Claudia held. She tossed it over, Rayla caught it one-handed and got to making Callum’s order. 

“Latte macchiato, extra whip. For Callum!” Rayla called out, looking at where said boy was seated, his nose nearly buried in a textbook.

Apparently, he had been so engrossed in whatever study he had, his knee slammed up into the table from his name being called out so suddenly. Some of the books threatening to fall over the table. 

_Dummy._

Callum stood up and stumbled over, his hand hesitating to reach and take his order from her own hands as he looked up and caught a glimpse of her eyes. He just stood there, staring, and Rayla couldn’t help but shuffle her feet under his gaze and offer a kind smile. Eventually, his senses came back and he ungracefully stammered himself out of his stupor.

“Oh! Uhh-I’m sorry. I, um, d-didn't mean to s-stare.” His eyes suddenly wanted to be anywhere else but on her as his face was turning a hilarious shade of red. “I-its just that I’ve, ah, never seen eyes like yours.”

“Oh. So ya don’t like my eyes, then?” Rayla pressed while leaning forward a bit, her violet eyes burning into him. Just to see what else he could fumble out for her own enjoyment. 

“ _No._ I mean I-i like them!” He pressed a hand to his neck. “They’re, umm, unique, a-and sharp! Very-” His ramble was cut off by Rayla’s laugh. She had a hand on her knee, trying _so hard_ not to drop his drink as she shook from laughing. This was just _too_ good.

She straightened up again, wiping away a few tears that escaped from her laughing. 

“That was funny, no really, it was,” She assured the boy when he started to look a little too panicked, placing a hand on her hip. “but seriously, you’re _fine_ don’t worry about it. I get it all the time, you’re not the first.” She held out his drink to him again. This time he took it, and her breath cut short when his fingers briefly brushed against her own, sending little jolts up her arm, like lighting. He started to walk away but whirled around again to catch her attention once more before she could turn away from the counter. 

“You’re voice? There’s an accent to it. Are you from here? I-it sounds Scottish?” 

_Smart boy._

“Yup! From Scotland, born and raised!” Rayla said proudly. “I actually came here for new experiences and more opportunities in dance.” 

“Oh, wow! You’re a dancer? That’s so cool!” Okay, maybe he didn't have to exasperate that so much. Honestly, it wasn't much of a surprise to him. Sometimes he would be at the cafe right at opening time to catch her moving behind the counters. Twirling around as she got everything set up and started. It’s extremely cute when he gets to see those moments. He also saw it in the way she carried herself when she stepped out to clean the tables. How she walked as if she were gliding on ice. His initial thoughts about her talents weren’t far off from the truth. 

Callum glanced back at his stack of books and work. He _really_ should get back to that before he ruins this conversation anymore. 

“Well, good luck with your dance and everything. I know you’ll be amazing!” He gave her a quick wave before dashing back to his table. He caught her fond little smile before she turned away to do her job. 

Instead of working on his studies like a proper student. He pulled out his sketchbook and pen and sketched out the features of her face.

~;~;~;~

“Alright! I’m done for the day” Seaven hours later and Rayla was done. If the multiple coffee stains on her apron didn’t prove how done she was, she didn’t know what would. She grabbed her dance bag from under the counter, clocked out, and made her way to the cafe doors. 

“Bye, Rayla. See you tomorrow!” Some girl with brown hair waved to her from behind the pastry case. Claudia had already left for a chemistry and bio lesson she absolutely did _not_ want to miss.

Rayla caught sight of Callum, _still sitting there,_ looking at her as she had a hand on the door. She lifted a hand to wave at him before she pushed open the doors and disappeared around the window’s view.

What she didn't see was the blush and small wave Callum returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story gets better. I haven't written anything for so long, but It'll get better. Feedback for this fic will definitely help me write more and get chapters out that aren't almost two months apart. I enjoy hearing back from everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a long train ride for me. I've wanted to write something for this fandom for a while now and now I've finally done it. Don't know if i regret it, yet. I work best off the feedback that i get., might motivate me to continue this and make it better.


End file.
